Little Orphan Boy
by DegrassiFFLover12
Summary: In the small streets of Toronto, Eli Goldsworthy learns to make his own way by stealing bread from the local shops. It was how he was brought up. When Elijah saves young Clare Edwards and older twin brother Adam, he feels attracted to her. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Alright! This is my new fanfiction called The Little Orphan Boy. This is basically Eli being a little orphan thief that falls for private school—and rich girl—Clare Edward, but her brother Adam, gets in the way of that...

This all wouldn't be edited so fast if it wasn't for my lovely beta reader ** EFlareDegrassi. **She was able to get through this story in about a good ten minutes which is pretty AMAZING! Well, if you ask me :)

Alright, now I think I've done my share of rambling, so I'll let you read this. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way shape or form :)

* * *

><p>Ages:<p>

Elijah Goldsworthy: 12

Clare Edwards: 11

Adam Edwards: 13

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

In the small streets of Toronto, young Elijah Goldsworthy learns to make his own way by stealing bread from the local shops. It was how he was brought up; being an orphan and all. When Elijah saves young Clare Edwards and older twin brother Adam, he feels attracted to the young girl. Sadly, the little orphan boy will have no luck with Clare as long as Adam stays in the way...

Maybe that could change...

* * *

><p>Little Orphan Boy:<p>

A scrawny boy with brown hair clutched the basket of bread tightly under his arms, unwilling to let it go. It would be his food for the week, and he can't afford to get caught. His heart is pounding with anxiety, it's a close chase. Too close.

"Stop thief!" The merchant panted trying to grab the hem of the boy's tattered shirt. The boy stifled a scream, and desperately tried to force his scrawny legs to move faster. He couldn't make it...He's going to get caught...

To the boy's relief the man's footsteps pursuing him died down, and he ran into his hideout; hoping the merchant would never find him.

* * *

><p>Eli's Journal: Entry #1<p>

My motto:

You do what you have to do to survive,

Nothing more nothing less.

Simply look out for yourself and leave others behind.

I enforce this motto all the time.

And I'll keep doing it, till the day I die.

I'm a thief looking to survive.

Just enough to put bread on the table.

Literally.

* * *

><p>Eli's Journal: Entry #2<p>

It was a close chase today.

A deathly close one.

The merchant could just barely touch my shirt.

And it's scaring me...

Because it seems like they're finally catching up to me.

And there's no way I can lose them...

* * *

><p>I threw my journal on the other side of my tiny home and began opening my stolen bread, and taking a large bite. You see, stealing is what I do on a daily basis. I have to survive with it, no choice but to. My parents had left me alone and to fend for myself about four years ago; leaving me with little—if any—money to live with. Well, that money ran out about four years ago, after our home was robbed...<p>

This forced me to steal from local stands all over Toronto. I would die of hunger without stealing this stupid bread. If you want to survive, then you have to do stupid things.

This is all because my parents left me...

I really hated it when I first started out. Seeing the hurt on the owners faces when I look over my shoulder, makes me feel like crying. I really hated it—being a selfish thief—but what could i do about it? I can't tell anybody, or they'll take me away from my home. If I keep stealing, then I'll eventually get caught, just like today. Maybe I could beg for money on the streets, throw myself at others mercy, hoping they'll help me.

Because...I'm a little helpless orphan boy...

"Hey, come back here! I'm not done with you" A deep male voice shouted from afar.

There was a crash coming from outside, and then a girlish squeal erupted into the air. I threw my basket of bread under a random blanket and ran outside. In the distance I could see two figures running for dear life just as I was before. Then another figure came into the background, it was big and bulky. Someone is chasing them!

I raced out of my home and ran towards the three figures. As I got closer, I could tell that the two figures before were a boy and a girl. They both had scratches and mud caked on their faces, and their azure eyes held fear. I was stricken with empathy. They're going through the same thing I am...

I zipped past the two people causing them to look over their shoulders and give me a questioning look. The person chasing them then began to stop in his tracks and stare at me. He began to chuckle at me as determination began blazing in my jade green eyes.

Suddenly I found my scrawny body in midair, about to tackle the boy chasing the two people. His eyes widened in shock and he made not type of attempt to defend himself, he simply stood there and watch my body hurl towards him. I knocked him down successfully and the grabbed the hem of his shirt, forcing him to look at me.

"Who do you think you are, picking on little kids!" I spat menacingly. The boy's face paled and began to wave his hands in the air, meaning he wants mercy.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave them alone!" He yelped flailing around.

I growled at the boy then released him from my grip. As I turned away from the boy, I let out an internal sigh of relief. That probably was the most scariest—fun and spontaneous—moment in my life. I actually enjoyed it...

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to these parts of Toronto?" I asked the boy named Adam as I put cheap bandages on his face.<p>

"That guy was trying to rob us...We're—my sister Clare and I—wealthy people, so they try to take advantage of us.

I glimpsed at Clare who was sitting in a corner. She had curly auburn brown hair, and bright blue eyes that matched Adam's. I have to admit, she really looks pretty—the whole innocent look is attractive and all...

"Clare, we need to leave, mom and dad will worry if we're not returning home soon." Adam said getting up from where he was sitting. Clare looked at him then glanced to me, her face reddened.

"Um, yeah," Clare mumbled getting up from her corner. "Thank you for the hospitality, um here you go..." She continued shyly, pulling out a twenty and handing it to me.

I began to open my mouth to protest about the money but the two already left... And all i could think about for the rest of the day were those delicate blue eyes that held mine for just one moment.

Call me girly but, Clare, you make my heart flutter...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfiction readers, I'm back to posting the Little Orphan Boy. And man, must I say that I'm MIND BLOWN! I can hardly believe that so many people like this story and it's only been up for I think two days! Chapter one itself, had **200 **hits! Oh man you can't even imagine how MIND BLOWING that is. :D :D I'd like to thank my lovely beta reader **EFlareDegrassi **she edited this chapter today and did a phenomenal job with it! That's why this chapter is extra long! :) Oh yeah, and thank you to the reviewers, people that put me on the alerts and favorites. :)

One last thing, one of my mystery reviewers pointed out that I had a typo. Yeah, Clare and Adam aren't twins anymore. I had originally made them twins so they'd be extremely attached to each other. Well, then I just continued changing their relationship until they ended up at different ages, thus resulting in me not changing the summary. Whoops! **Adam is 13, Clare is 11, and Eli is 12 **just confirming that. :)

Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own a mini library in my room but I do not own Degrassi

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Eli's Journal: Entry #3.

I saved these two kids today.

To be specific, they're rich kids.

Some guy was trying to mug them, and little ole' me saved them.

It makes me feel so good on the inside.

Oh yeah, did I mention, the girl—Clare—gave me twenty bucks for helping her out.

I wasn't in it for the money.

But I was kinda happy that I didn't have to steal for a while.

I can buy food for once!

Ha, what can I say, I'm a good guy.

I just make bad decisions...

Now more about Clare...

Wow, she's so pretty.

Her bright blue eyes, lovely auburn hair, shy and grateful attitude.

I love it.

Man, she makes my heart flutter, faster than I can run...

Words and/or phrases to describe the lovely Clare:

Her hair falls perfectly into place without her even thinking about it.

Those delicate blue eyes make me feel like I could get lost in them for days.

Did I mention I'm in love with her eyes? Well, if I didn't, I love her blue eyes...

She has the most perfect plump lips.

She's shy, but it's in the cutest way ever...(It's almost like she has a crush on me.)

If I continue this list I'll run out of space in this journal...

Man, when I see Clare...I just want to kiss those beautiful lips of hers. I want to run my fingers through her lovely auburn hair. I want to hold her so tenderly, never wanting to let go. Oh man, the things I would do to that girl are so unbelievable! She just makes me so wild—and a complete sap.

It's kinda weird when I think about it. It's just that, I've never really been happy most of my life. My ex-parents neglected me, I'm all alone in an abandoned apartment (that's where I was born too) and I've never really went to school with the other kids—I was home schooled. Basically, I've lived a sheltered life.

When I think of Clare, she makes me forget every little thing my parents did to me. It's like, she wipes the foggy mirror and reveals the real me. The Elijah Goldsworthy without all the baggage attached to him, and, it makes me feel...better about myself.

Now, considering I've only seen her once, and I'm feeling this way, it means I'm falling for her. Hard. But I can't fall for her. I'm a completely bad guy—although I hate to admit it. I'm a thief, she's a rich girl! Those two don't exactly match in my opinion; no matter what you do to them. A thief is a thief, and a rich girl is a rich girl. Basically, I'm never changing, because I'll always be me. Elijah, the thief, Goldsworthy.

Sometimes I think of my parents when I'm EXTREMELY lonely. They just randomly pop into my head no matter how long I've spent trying to forget them. I really don't like it. It's just, they've treated me so horribly; the yelling, the screaming, breaking glass out of frustration...dare I say the time my father threw me down the stairs. It was all overwhelming for us. Maybe they got tired of all my problems and packed up and left in the middle of the night.

Nobody is to know that. It's probably my deepest darkest secret in my life. (the whole my parents are no longer in my life and I'm living alone thing). If someone tells, oh man, the government will take me away and put me up for adoption... There's no way I can leave everything behind like that.

Especially Clare... They have to drag me away dead for me to leave her.

* * *

><p><em>"Adam! Adam, where are you!" Clare shouted as she reached another dark alley. <em>

_Adam had not returned home after he went to his friend Drew's house to play video games. It was ten o'clock, and a storm was quickly approaching. There were warnings of flash flood, and high winds, and if Adam didn't return home soon, he would be stranded there. Clare couldn't let this happen to Adam, she loved him more than anything in the world. She wouldn't be able to stand not knowing if he's safe wherever he is. This caused her to run out into the pouring rain and look for him. Now, Clare doesn't exactly know where Drew lives, she has only been to his house once, and had never memorized his house number and the street it was on, so this was going to be extremely hard for her. _

_Clare ran further down the street. "Where the heck is Drew's house?" She mumbled to herself and began breathing heavily. "Adam!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Adam come home!" _

_Clare grabbed a trash can in the alley next to her and threw it in her frustration. The sound of it crashed like the thunder in the back round. She couldn't find Adam, she's soaking wet, and now she's lost; Clare couldn't be anymore frustrated with that. She began cursing at herself for letting Adam leave without his cellphone, knowing there was going to be a storm. How dumb could she be? Clare's fist connected into one of the sides in the alley. Her knuckles began burning as the blood rushed out of the deep gash._

_Clare smiled to herself, and watched the crimson blood drip._

_She loved the pain that she inflicted. _

_"You stupid piece of crap," She yelled at herself punching the wall over and over. Her body buzzed from the pleasure the pain was bringing her. "You can't do anything right!" She continued, tears running down her face. She punched the wall with her other hand, blood flowed through the gash as well. "It hurts so good..." _

* * *

><p><em>In the distance, Eli emerged from his tiny home and walked down the street. He stumbled over the curb and clutched his head, in attempt to stop the world from spinning. Inside his house, he had found a clear bottle with water in his old cabinets. He began drinking it, and didn't even pay attention to the burning sensation going down his throat. It made him extremely dizzy.<em>

_"I totally hate insomnia..." Eli whispered sitting on the curb. He holds his head in his hands, and can't stop the world from spinning. It's just spiraling and spiraling with no intention of giving Eli a break. "I haven't slept in days, and I think it's finally getting to me—ugh, the world just wont stop spinning!" He continued, looking up into the sky. The rain pounds against his face and it begins to relax him. Eli always loved the rain..._

_"You stupid piece of crap!" A familiar voice echoed in the distance. Eli's eyes widened and he jumped up to his feet. The world swerved to the left and Eli fell on his side. He cursed under his breath and pushed himself up, feeling slightly wobbly. Eli shook off the feeling and shakily walked to where the sound, hoping he wouldn't pass out._

_"Clare?" Eli asked once finding her. She was punching the wall. His eyes widened in shock and he walked hastily over to her. She has not noticed his presence, and continues punching the wall harder and harder. Her blood is splattered on different sections of the wall. _

_"Clare stop it, they're going to get infected." Eli said grabbing her wrists gently. His hands are immediately warmed with Clare's blood, which made Eli's head spin worse. _

_Clare looked up at him and felt her face grow hot. She had never been this close to Eli before. It's making her extremely nervous. "What are you doing out here?" She asked barely audible. _

_"Couldn't sleep...but what are you doing out, in case you didn't see the rain and hear the thunder." Asks Eli as he removes his hoodie to put around Clare's shoulders. He didn't want her uniform getting any more soaked than it was. _

_"I was looking for Adam... I, didn't want him to get stranded..." Clare whispered, her now puffy blue eyes looking at Eli tenderly. _

_"Here, I'll take you to my place and get your hands fixed..." Eli said wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>"So, um, Clare, why were you punching the wall," Eli asked gesturing to her now bandaged hands. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out in the rain, screaming and punching the alley walls. That didn't exactly look normal for her to do, well to Eli it didn't. "I mean, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears... Because you can't leave until your uniform is dry." He continued, gesturing towards the clothes she was wearing. They were Eli's. <em>

_"Um...I was mad at myself," Clare answered, her eyes darting around the room. Eli stared at her quizzically and Clare bit her lip. "Sometimes... I... I, hurt myself...when I don't like what I'm doing. I'm like a masochist..." She explained moving around awkwardly on Eli's bed. "I just, get so angry with myself and I...punish myself." Clare said sadly, lifting up her damaged hands. _

_"It's okay Clare. I understand." Eli said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "We're both messed Clare...but promise me you'll make it through." She nods._

* * *

><p><em>Eli and Clare weren't aware of how everything unfolded from there. All they knew were their lips were attached to each others. Their kiss was desperate, needy...passionate; almost as if they've been resisting each other for so long. <em>

_After that moment. _

_ Everything went black..._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I was trying to balance RP, with school, with oboe, and stuff at home, and it shortened my time to write. Sorry :( Now, for those that follow my twitter, you might know that the SUMMARY OF THIS STORY WILL CHANGE. I'm doing this because the story is not heading where I want it to head and I can't even put it back on track, so this means I have to change the summary (I'll change it when I write a good one).

Thank you to my lovely beta reader **EFlareDegrassi **who took time out of her busy schedule to edit this, even though she said she really couldn't do it today. Yup, she's awesome :)

Oh yeah, thank you to all that reviewed and put this story on alerts and favorites. It's means so much :) and the hits on this story have DOUBLED! Completely mind blowing! :D :D :D Thank you to all that made that possible. :)

Well, I'm going to let you read this now. Enjoy this, and I hope you figure out why I'm changing the summary :)

Disclaimer: I now own a purity ring but I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_Clare steps into my room in a soaking wet white dress shirt. I sit there on my bed, watching her as she stands in my doorway. My eyes bulge at the sight of her. It's her school uniform, well, half of it. She manages to make it the sexiest thing ever. White...and wet, oh man, I'm in for a rough time. It's just, everybody knows white is the most see through color when it's wet, it ultimately makes any guy in love with you—well, if the guy is a pig that really LOVES girl's bodies, or some guy that really wants something from you. _

_Clare, why are you so beautiful? Why are you so captivating? Why are you the master of torturing me?_

_How can I resist you if you're wearing that oh so sexy uniform? Clare my darling, you're tempting me to take you away and let me be all yours. I know you want me to give in to you, but you must know I can't do that. You'll learn about the real me: the little orphan boy that steals, gets into fights, and can barely read on a fifth grade level. That doesn't sound appealing now does it? _

_"Elijah" Clare drawls and my heart began thumping wildly. I don't remember telling her my name, how come she knows it. She slowly walks towards my bed with a seductive smile on her face. My face turns noticeably red and she smiles brightly. I think she enjoys my reactions to her. _

_Clare sits down on my lap, her legs are on each side of my waist. "You look stressed...here, let me help you relax." She whispers in my ear, and then takes off my shirt._

_"C-Clare...I can't do this," I say breathlessly as she begins to massage my shoulders. I hiss in pleasure. She then places light kisses on my neck and jawline, and I stifle a moan. Why is she doing this to me? What is she trying to make me do, give in to her? Well, I'm not...but, if this continues, I don't know how long I'll last. _

_"Clare, s-stop, please." I breath out, closing my eyes. _

_"You look like you're enjoying it, why should I stop?" She asks biting my neck hard and I moan loudly. Dang it. I'm really hating my hormones right now. Can't I not be attracted to her! Gosh! "See, you're really...excited." She continues, as her fingers brush my lower area. She continues kissing my neck while feeling all over my body, giving me pleasure here and there. _

_Somehow my hands snaked their way to her waist. I hold her close to me, not wanting to let go. "See, you're fine." Clare says in my ear then kisses my lips. I feel my body buzz in pleasure. _

_I begin to kiss her back..._

* * *

><p>"Elijah...Elijah wake up." I hear Clare say and I moan. "Come on Elijah." She insists and my eyes lazily opened.<p>

The first thing I see is Clare, who is sitting on my bed in her wrinkly school uniform. It was a long sleeved white shirt—the same one in my dream—with a navy blue tie and skirt. Her curly auburn hair was in knots, and her blue eyes glare at me like I'm a criminal. My face looses some of its color._ Did she hear me in my sleep? Oh man, if she did then I'm in some serious trouble._

My eyes shift down her body and land on her hands. They are bandaged with some of my gauze and I can see the swelling. I wonder what happened to her hands, and how my gauze got wrapped around them. Maybe she had hurt herself last night and I just bandaged them. Clare angrily walks over to one of my cabinets and opens it. Inside there are a couple glasses, and a large bottle sitting in the corner. It was a clear bottle with a slightly opened cap, and inside it contained clear liquid.

"Elijah, do you know what this is?" She asks angrily and I shake my head. I've never seen a bottle that big in my entire life. "It's _vodka!_" She shouts and my eyes widen. What in the world is vodka! I would tell her I can barely read on a fifth grade level but then she'd wonder why. "Were you drunk last night! Is that why you were all over me!" Whoa what!

Vodka. What the heck is vodka! Please, someone tell me what that is, because I have no idea what she's talking about...

Man, I don't even remember anything I did with her last night. All I remember was trying to fall asleep for hours, but my insomnia gets in the way of that. "Clare, I have no idea what the heck vodka is. So why would I drink something I don't know about?" I asked calmly and she walked away to dump the bottle in the sink.

"Sure, you don't know what it is. Even my eight year old cousin knows what vodka is." Clare said coldly as she continued dumping the contents of the bottle in the sink.

"Look, I didn't do anything. I spent hours trying to fall asleep because of my stupid insomnia!" I snapped and her grip tightened on the bottle.

"Funny Eli, insomnia, yeah, because children have that nowadays. Get your mom to read you a bed time story." She said icily and something in me snapped.

"My parents are dead to me! I'm all alone in this apartment everyday because my parents abandoned me! You don't know me, so don't go saying things that you don't know, you ignorant little—"

She smashed the bottle over my head and then left.

I had left soon after.

* * *

><p>Eli's Journal Entry #4<p>

First, ask yourself this: Do I look like a drinker? In any way do I seem like I'd drink half a bottle of vodka? I don't think so.

Now Clare, not only was she in my home (I have no idea how she got there), she insulted me. She claimed that I was drunk! Me, drunk! Clare said I was all over her, meaning touchy-touchy with her. (Ha! Yeah right!) Now, lets get this straight, I am attracted to Clare, but I would never disrespect her in that way; which means, I WOULDN'T GROPE HER! Goodness!

So I decide to defend myself by saying my insomnia has been giving me troubles again. I'm not lying, aren't I? I mean, my insomnia has been worse ever since I saved Clare and Adam! So if anything is wrong, it's them, for making my insomnia worse than it already is! UGH! She just made me so mad!

"Funny Eli, insomnia, yeah, because children have that nowadays. Get your mom to read you a bed time story." —Clare doesn't know me, she didn't have a right to attack my personal problems, especially my parents. She has no right to attack me about that... Man you can't imagine how mad this is making me.

After all that, she smashed—

_I dropped my pencil. _

I fell face first on the ground and vomited.

Then everything went black.

...

_In the distance, a young couple walked around the neighborhood. They saw a small body laying on the sidewalk, all crumpled up, and bleeding from his head. The girl screamed in horror, and the boy's eyes widened. The boy on the ground remained unmoving, much to their horror. _

_"J.T. get him up, we're taking him with us. He needs help!" The girl commanded and J.T. did so. _

_"Hang in there little guy...you'll be fine." J.T. said holding the boy's hand then squeezing it lightly. _

_The boy squeezed back..._


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, let me first say that I'm REALLY SORRY for not posting soon. The never ending battle of school and me just took the WORST turn ever and it literally FORCED me to stop writing. I'm sorry :( Blame my science teacher for giving me the most RIDICULOUS project right before graduation.

Well, other than that, I did get this sent to my beta **EFlareDegrassi **and got it uploaded ASAP, and here it is :)

Oh yes and a little reminder for those that forgot something, JT is still alive, I kinda just threw him and Liberty into the last chapter because I missed him so much and he just popped in my head. So yeah, if that confused anybody... sorry ^~^

Oh yeah, before I let you read this, I want to say thank you to all those that have been extremely patient with this story. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, everything. It means SOOOOO much :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a bunch of thick bracelets :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Later on, I woke up on a soft bed. My head was hurting, my arms were numb, and my legs were hurting as well, overall, everything on me hurts. It felt like someone hit me with a truck, and the impact smashed every part of my body. I look around the room I was in. It was filled with posters and pictures, very much unlike my home. Then I noticed something, I wasn't home, nor was I outside. I'm in a place I've never been in. I was kidnapped.

When I moved from the bed, I feel pain shoot through me. It paralyzed all my body, and I feel my breath shorten. I've never experienced pain like this; not even after the fights I'm in. I always get stiff or sore, but I'm never paralyzed. I let a groan escaped my lips, and heard pounding in response. Someone is here with me, that can't be good. Down the stairs to the right was a boy, no bigger than me. he walked to me. He had short brown hair that came to his ears, and brown eyes. I stiffen up, and then force myself to sit upright. I have to get away from here.

The boy approaches me and touches my forehead. It tempts me to bite his arm then ask him where I am. To my disappointment, I kept still. He removes his hand from my forehead and goes over to a cabinet slightly similar to mine. I begin to flash back to when Clare smashed the bottle of vodka over my head. He's probably going to do the same thing by the looks of it... Instead of a bottle of vodka, he pulls out a small white bottle with a pink label, and a bottle of water. I look at him quizzically and prepare myself to attack him._ If he's not going to smash a bottle of vodka on my head, then he's going to poison me with whatever is in that bottle, _I thought to myself.

The boy opens the small white bottle and empties it out into his hand. What is it? He then hands one to me and the bottle of water; ordering me to take it. I glare at him, then use every ounce of my power to pounce on him. We topple to the ground, and he curses at me. "Stupid boy! Take the medicine!" He says and I punch him in the stomach.

I grab his collar and yank his face up to me, "Where am I?" I growl at him, and he pushes me off of him. The boy mutters more curses and then dusts himself off. "Did you hear me! I said, where am I!" I yelled at him and he glared at me. I feel pain shoot through my body and I hit the ground like a brick. My eyes begin closing no matter how much I try to resist. The last thing I see is that boy's face, no longer a glare, but looking at me with pity.

"Poor kid." He says softly.

The next time I awake I see a girl sitting next to the bed I'm laying on. She's not Clare. The girl has dark skin, and long brown hair; she's pretty. I look at her and try my best to smile—I think I like her better than the boy that was here earlier—and she smiles back at me. "How are you feeling?" She asks touching my face with a wet rag. I didn't answer her. "I guess that medicine we gave you earlier made you antsy." She wipes my face gently.

"Where am I?" I croak. My throat is hurting, and it's preventing me from talking. The girl gives me a light smile. She tells me not to worry about it, and I'll be better soon, I just have to sleep. Hearing that made me think of my insomnia, I can't sleep, even when I'm tired.

The girl placed a light kiss on my forehead.

Suddenly, I felt myself drift off.

It was dark the next time I awoke. The room I was in is pitch black, I can't see anything. I do feel better though. I'm not paralyzed with pain, and I feel slightly regenerated. Slowly, I sit up and feel around for the floor. I don't find it, but I find something smooth instead. It was light in color—bright enough to be seen that is—and was folded in half. I unfolded it and inside were things I couldn't exactly see. I ran my fingers over them and recognized that these were letters.

I felt over each individual letter...

**Get well soon. From Liberty and J.T.**

"Look who's up," The lights turned on, and I saw the dark skinned girl enter the room. "How are you feeling now?" She asks.

"Better. I can sleep now" I answer getting out of bed. No pain followed after that. "Whatever you did, thanks." I open the window and begin to climb out of it, only for the girl to yell at me. She scolds me for trying to leave, which I roll my eyes at. "Nobody needs to look after me, now, can I go home?" I said tiredly glancing back at the window.

"You can't leave. Your wounds haven't healed completely," The girl insists and I sighed. I'm used to not healing completely. If I do fully heal, I just get hurt the next day, so what does it matter. I look into her softened eyes in sigh. I gave in and sat back on the bed. "You don't have parents do you? It looks like you haven't eaten in days" She asks and I stiffen up immediately.

I'm hit with realization. _Where the heck is my journal! _

I jump to my feet and look around the room. Terror is rushing through my veins. Nobody can find that journal, it has my secrets in it, secrets that people can't know. People will know that I'm an orphan, they'll know about my neglect when I was younger, oh man, if people read my journal...they'll find out _everything! _I can't let that happen to me. They'll call the government, and they'll take me away! I'll get put up for adoption!

"What are you looking for!" The girl asks me as I run around the room.

"A leather journal with a big skull on it! I need to find it!" I shouted.

"Oh, the notebook. My boyfriend J.T. has it," she says calmly and I look at her. I'm unable to think straight now. My mind is reeling, and I can't make it stop. "You've met J.T. before, apparently you attacked him before I came in." She said placing her finger on her chin in thought.

I didn't care what she had to say after that.

I ran out the room and looked for J.T.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't figure out where to go after that so I ended it there.<p>

Hopefully, I'll get a chance to write because I'm getting out of school early all this week, and I'm graduating :) So I'll have some downtime.

Leave me some suggestions if you want :) Thanks bye bye :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! I'M ALIVE! Haha, sorry I took WAY long to update :( I had the WORST case of writers block which made it impossible to type this :/ Sorry... But I got it done so here it is YAY! Alright, thanks to my beta **EFlareDegrassi** that edited this :) She's awesomesauce :D Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story. I hope you can enjoy the next chapter of _Little Orphan Boy :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Degrassi in any shape or form! I own a Windows Phone! **

Chapter 5:

_Note to self,_

_Never let Clare smash a vodka bottle over your head. Never let yourself pass out and be found by complete strangers. Not only that, don't get into a fight with someone who has your most valuable possession. It wont end up in your favor. Just letting you know that. _

_Sincerely, _

_Eli _

I ran up to a random door in a hallway and started to bang on it. There was no answer on the other side, and I panicked. What if it wasn't the right room? What if J.T. isn't home and someone took my journal to the government! What if I can't find J.T., what am I going to do? There are too many rooms in this house to be looking for one person, I need help!

I hear the soft tapping of feet and tiny grumbles on the other side. I was immediately relieved to hear them, but I soon became anxious. What if it wasn't J.T.? What if this was the wrong room and he's is already reading my journal! _Oh no, oh no, oh no, _I thought, quickly bitting my nubby nails. _It's not him! I'm so dead, I'm so dead! _I continued to think.

My anxiety was taking over...

Soon the door opened, and a boy was revealed. He had brown hair that curled around his ears, brown eyes, and he was no bigger than I was. I immediately could guess who this was, it was J.T., the same boy I fought earlier. _He has your journal Eli, _My inner voice—I guess my conscience—said. _What are you waiting for? Get it back! _My conscience commanded and I did so.

I tackled him to the ground, feeling my anxiety course through my veins. "Where's my journal! Where's my journal?" I shouted as I swiftly punched him in the stomach. J.T. curses at me in response, then begins to punch me back. I manage to lose a bit of my edge and then fall off of him, trying to stop my now bleeding nose.

"Goodness Eli calm down, I have your stupid journal," J.T. sighed rummaging through one of his drawers. I feel myself begin to calm down as he pulls out my leather notebook. _You're safe...everything is all right now. _"I'm really sorry about everything in here. Your life sounds really rough..." J.T. said sincerely and my pupils shrunk.

"Wha-What did you say." I choked as I began trembling uncontrollably. This can't be happening, this can't be happening! Nobody can find out about me! The government will take me away! I can't leave here, I love this wretched place I call home!

"The journal...it's your life right?" He asked holding it up._Take the notebook back dummy, _My conscience screamed at me and I did so. I threw my body at him, completely taking him off his feet and tumbled to the ground, struggling to get the notebook back. _You can try harder than that! Bite him Eli, bite him! _I immediately looked at J.T.'s arms, seeing which had the notebook. _His right bite it! _I did so.

"Whoa, what's your deal Eli!" J.T screamed clutching his arm. "What's your problem! You're safe here! Don't go!"

I ran out the room clutching the notebook to my chest. It was the only thing I'll have for the rest of my life (me, and my secrets). I'm going to move away from Toronto, maybe live in Vancouver... Nobody will suspect a thief like me to go there, it's perfect. Just to start over!

I hear J.T's screams from behind me. He's following me. I want to get away from everything, start over, just so people can figure out a new me. I'll be... Elliot or something, no longer Elijah Goldsworthy but Elliot... I'll figure out the last name later. In the distance I see a large window that wide open. I smile to myself and immediately knew that was my escape. _My new life starts...now! _I run as fast as I can and jumped out the window.

J.T.'s shrieks fill the air.

My eyes lazily drift open and I'm filled with immediate pain. The lower half of my body felt light, as if there was nothing there. My head was pounding from the adrenaline rushing through my body. I stretch my hands out and look at them, there's dried blood on them. I pay it no attention and rest it on my right leg. Something warm touches it instead of my cold skin. I pull my hand back to me and see the crimson liquid...my blood.

I remembered:

_The wind whips my face as I plummet to the side walk. _

_The air burns my eyes. _

_Everything is intense. _

_Oh no! Fence! _

_I try to move myself to avoid it but I'm to late. _

_SLASH! _

_I hit the fence and the blood flows from my right leg. _

_I clutch the deep gash and fall to the ground faster. _

_My knees hit the concrete. _

_I roll and fall to my side. _

_The last thing I see is my blood dripping on my notebook. _

"Elijah...Elijah wake up." An unfamiliar voice drawled, and I moaned. Had J.T. and liberty found me again? I have to get away then! "Come on, please wake up, you're too heavy for me to carry" I opened my eyes slowly and found Clare and her tiny body hovering over mine. Her lovely blue eyes are filled with worry and concern, her face is slightly wet from tears. Was she crying over me?

"Clare? What are you doing here?" I mumbled getting up, but falling back down.

"You passed out...I was scared." She said looking down.

Now, this is completely weird. How in the world could Clare be scared of me passing out? She already made me pass out when she smashed that bottle over my head. If anything, I should be scared! I mean, Clare's violent, extremely violent, what if she breaks another bottle over my head or something!

"Why...Why are you scared!" I yelled at her, my eyes burning at the sight of her now crying face. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't break that bottle over my head, I wouldn't be running for my life if I didn't pass out! I'm this way because of you! You did this to me!" I shouted at her. Clare cried harder, and began sobbing violently on the ground.

I can't think straight anymore. Everything is blurring around me, and all I can think about is that blinding anger towards Clare. She's scared, she's crying; when all she did was break a bottle over my head and leave. What about me! I was beaten, kidnapped, now bloody and broken! I'm not crying am I, no, I'm not!

_Does she see this blood on me,_

_Coming from my skin at a rapid pace? _

_Does she my eyes, _

_Dry and full of anger? _

_Not a single tear right? _

_Does she know the real me, _

_That keeps me from crying, _

_That makes me so tough? _

_Will she know what makes me tick,_

_Why I deny these feelings I have for her, _

_Yet I scream at her like she's the enemy? _

_I see her tears, _

_And I examine her face. _

_She's an angel, _

_Crying so gracefully, _

_But I don't care. _

_My cold heart makes me cruel, _

_Cruel and unreasonable. _

_But when she knows the real me..._

_Everything is set in stone, _

_Never to be changed, _

_Never to be altered. _

I give Clare a cold stare as she begins to wipe her never ending tears and running nose. She gives me another stare with the gorgeous blue eyes that are now puffy and swollen because of me. Before I could even think about telling her off, her arms are wrapped around my scrawny body. She's sobbing harder than ever into my shoulder, and I still sit there motionless. I truly hate the hugging...

But for some dumb reason...

Sparks are flying in my head.

"I'm so sorry Elijah, I'm sorry for everything!" Clare sobbed squeezing me gently. "I want to make it up to you, I want to help you...Please, don't hate me." I clenched my fists.

"No Clare, you can't fix me, I'm forever broken..." I said angrily, my whole body becoming tense.

"It's a few scratches and bruises—"

"No Clare, you can't fix me, because I'm an orphan! I was abused, neglected, and abandoned! You can't heal the scars that they brought me, nobody can!" I said pushing her off of me. "I'm a bad guy Clare, so get away while you can!"

"Elijah...your parents are probably going through a rough time right now—"

"Now! They've been gone for years! They're dead to me! I don't care about them and I never will; so shut up and stop acting like you know me!" I'm so frustrated by her naiveness.

_Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me. _

_Why must I yell everything out of anger? _

_Why must I tell people my problems when I hide them?_

_I build up these walls to protect my underlying secrets. _

_Those walls stand tall until one little soldier, _

_The tiniest of all soldiers, _

_Shoots a cannon, and everything crumbles. _

_Little by little, _

_Brick by every brick, the walls fall. _

_I stand there in the middle, _

_Looking at the mess created, _

_Wondering how long it'll take to build them back up. _


	6. Authors note : Please don't hate me

Authors Note:

I'm so sorry I never update this story! I'm just so...bored with it to the point where I can't do anything to it to make it any better. Writers block was killing me writing the last chapter and I felt like that was terrible :( I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know what to do with it anymore and it was just a mess! D:

So I made this little note to possibly sorta kinda say I'm giving up on this story... Now, before you burst into tears (just kidding) I have to tell you it's for the best. I just don't want to give you bad quality work—even if it goes through my beta—that I don't feel confident about.

To my beta...if you're reading this (which you might now be but whatever) I just wanted to say that you are the best and only beta I've had! You checked all my work in under twenty-four hours, and I just have to say...wow! You can just deal with all my weird writing and just make it better :D I love that about you and I definitely do not regret having you as a beta. I love you in the most non creepy way possible ^_^

To all my fans that reviewed, and favorited and stuff I love you! I loved the support you gave me and the nice uplifting comments! I hope I can get great fans like you again! :D

So...that's it...so um...bye? Sayonara, hasta luego, bai bai, -running out of ways to say goodbye- Bye!

**Please don't hate me ): **


End file.
